


Cognitive Dissonance

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dressing Rooms, Established Relationship, F/F, New Clothes, Phone Calls, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Yukiko have plans. Yosuke has interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognitive Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _"Sorry, but me and Yukiko have plans. Give us a call if anything comes up." Anon is wondering what exactly were these plans that chie and yukiko had, that was important enough to leave the guys to check on rise in the rise arc while the two go their own way._

The thing was, there wasn't much room for a dating life once Chie's life included hunting down a serial kidnapper and murderer after school and on Sundays. Sure, she and Yukiko had study sessions (which, much to Chie's dismay, sometimes resulted with her calling Yukiko a few hours later for help on the homework they set aside while engaging in other activities) and phone calls, but just _once_ , Chie would like to be able to plan an entire day with Yukiko without dealing with school in the morning, the TV in the afternoons, or homework at night.

So when Yosuke and Souji proposed a group effort to investigate Rise on the same day when Chie had planned a date, she gave up. She had plans, and that was that. A hypothetical candidate for a kidnapping could wait, especially once she realized that it was just because the guys wanted to oogle at Rise. Well, maybe not Kanji, but--well, you never knew with guys sometimes.

Yukiko had accepted the change in plans easily enough, and the two of them were off to Okina almost right after school. There was a dress Yukiko had been looking at the last time they went into the city.

Chie just didn't think that the dress would be for her.

"Yukiko," she said. "I mean, I appreciate the sentiment--"

"It's your color," Yukiko said, and she did have a point: a light, spring green with white accents and... yellow lace. Lace. Well, the _colors_ were nice, at least. "Come on, Chie, I bet it'd look good on you."

And then Yukiko insisted on entering the dressing room with Chie, because what was a date without lewd debauchery in public spaces--wait a minute.

"Yukiko--" But by then the two of them were already crammed in a stall hardly big enough for one person, never mind two.

"That's not it!" Yukiko said, reddening a little. "I just wanted to see what you look like."

"I could have just walked out."

"But what if you need some help?"

With a little smothered snicker, Yukiko removed the top of Chie's uniform while Chie took off her skirt. And then Chie felt a familiar pressure on her breast.

"Whatever happened to trying on the dress?" she asked, laughing a bit as Yukiko withdrew her hand in favor of reaching for the dress.

"Who said we can't do both?"

Which was true enough, because Yukiko was somehow both helping her into the dress and kissing her way down Chie's neck, and Chie's hands were working up Yukiko's shirt--and then her cell phone rang.

"Come on," Chie groaned. She reached for the phone, but Yukiko pushed her back, and... well, it wasn't like she minded ignoring the phone, anyway. Yukiko's hands gripped the back of her thighs, splaying onto her butt, and working the bike shorts down. Chie's knees were bucking, her hips pushing forward. She was backed up against the mirror and Yukiko's mouth was on her nipple, warm and one of Yukiko's hands was on Chie's crotch--then pulled away to answer the phone. She passed the phone onto Chie.

Chie stared at the phone, and then at Yukiko. "You can't be serious."

“It could be important,” Yukiko said--and then went back to pushing Chie's underwear down her hips.

 

\---

 

On a base level, Yosuke knew that calling Chie in the middle of one of her plans with Yukiko wasn't the best of ideas, but how could he resist? He had just met Risette. As in, _the_ Risette. All Chie was doing was watching kung-fu movies with Yukiko. Besides, he was sitting with Souji at Junes, and things were beginning to look kind of like a date. Souji was stuck in line, and, well, he was bored. And talking with Chie was always a quick way to relieve that.

"Yosuke, this had better be good," Chie ground out. "Did you find anything out from the investigation?"

"What? Who cares about the investigation? We met Risette. As in _the_ Risette." He stared longingly at the ganmo he got from Marukyu. He’d have to enshrine that forever. Maybe he’d vacuum seal it and get Kanji to knit a stuffed animal for it so he could sleep with it at night. "Can you believe it? Her skin’s so clear that I could practically see through it and--"

"A-aah..."

There was something suspiciously drawn out about that sigh. Souji returned from the stand, and mouthed 'who is it?' Yosuke put the cell on speaker phone. His eyes nearly bugged out at Chie's throatiness. He thought she only made that kind of noise for steak. Souji, too, looked surprised, and that was a feat in on itself. "Are you training or something?" he asked.

"Something like--wait, hold on--"

"Sorry," he heard someone--Yukiko--say. "You shifted a bit too suddenly, and my fingers--"

"No, it wasn't your fault--ah--ah--a bit... higher... n-no... Yes, _god_ , Yukiko--"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Yukiko was giggling in the background, muffled by a blanket or an arm or whatever happened to be nearby. Souji smiled, almost as though he had realized something, and Yosuke felt a flood of relief. Oh, good. He really was just misinterpretting things. For a moment he had been worried that they were doing something weird, like--like baking. At least this was just a massage, or something else girls did when they were alone.

"Yosuke, _please_... don't tell me..." Another low groan. "Don't tell me--don't tell me you called me just to talk about Risette."

"Well--"

"I'm hang... Aah!"

There was the clang of the phone hitting the ground, and then silence on the other end. Yosuke stared at his phone, slackjawed and a little stunned. Then the phone rang again.

"A-anyway! Like I was saying. Yosuke, don't tell me you're just calling so you can talk about Risette."

"... Uh," Yosuke said. "Never mind.” He hung up, and looked to Souji. "Man," Yosuke said. "That was seriously weird.”

Souji raised an eyebrow and said, "What did you think they were doing?”

"Foot massage?" he asked.

Souji’s face was overcome by the force of gravity, and crashed into the table. Then he sat back up and said, “Seriously?”

“Come on, what else do girls do with each other?”

Souji sighed. “You’ll understand someday.”

 

\---

 

"Someday" came a lot sooner than Yosuke thought. That Sunday, Chie showed up to Junes in, of all things, a dress that she had bought in the city with Yukiko. Everything fell into place! Of course. Yukiko had just been helping Chie into the dress. So that was why Chie had been so flustered when Yosuke called. He sat next to Yukiko who was sitting next to Chie, mostly because he was sure Chie wouldn't risk hitting Yukiko if he made fun of her for wearing the dress.

Then, suddenly, Chie stood up, and whispered into Yukiko's ear, "I can't focus in this thing. I'm going to go change into something else."

"Why?" Yukiko whispered back, a devious smile playing on her face. Yosuke felt as though if he kept listening he'd regret it, but... well, what could he do? He wanted to know.

"Wh--you know why! I can't wear this thing without getting horny! And don't you dare think about following me into the bathroom--"

"I wouldn't," Yosuke blurted out.

Everyone stared. And then Chie cracked her knuckles.


End file.
